The price of knowing!
by violent-sorrow
Summary: a new arrival with a strange begining


The price of knowing  
  
Many centuries ago, the moon was inhabited and all the planets were at peace. This time was known as the Silver Millennium. However an evil woman named Queen Beryl broke free from her Negaverse and in a fit of rage attacked the Moon Kingdom and so the peace was destroyed...  
  
Part one, beginning of a strange day  
As the battle ranged on nephlite snuck behind the queen's defences, he'd heard a noise and wanted to check it out, what he found shocked him, a little girl of four or five was caught in the debris wailing, nephlite knelt down to calm the girl as he got the rubble off the girls legs  
"What's your name?" he cooed as he lifted the girl into his arms  
"Dark moon!" the girl replied childishly  
"Well dark moon, come with me!" nephlite said before casting a powerful spell over the little girl, as arei-ite grew up she knew nothing about her past or how she came to be part of the evil nega-force, sometimes she would drift into a dream and wonder what happened to her parents, then one day the news reached her that her adopted brother and saviour had been killed by the sailor scouts  
"I'll get revenge for you my brother!" arei-ite swore before joining zoycite  
  
  
"Argh!" serina squealed as she raced to school, unknown to her she was being watched  
"That's the mighty sailor moon!" arei-ite laughed  
"Don't be so cocky arei-ite remember what happened to Jed-ite!" queen beryl said pointing over to the nega general encased in solid ice, arei-ite bowed  
"Yes queen beryl!" she agreed  
"My queen you can see she is still a child, it would be suicide to take her to earth!" zoycite requested  
"Are you arguing zoycite?" arei-ite giggled before performing an expert summersault she appeared on earth but didn't land  
"Zoycite are you coming?" she demanded  
"Pacients arei-ite remember what the queen said, your to do what I say and not to interfear!" zoycite requested, arei-ite mimicked zoycite voice   
"I'm going exploring!" she said finally before disappearing into a swirl of black crystal smoke,   
She appeared near the lake  
"Boring..." arei-ite didn't get to finish her words because she was suddenly filled with the urge to look round  
"Weird!" Melvin noted as she looked out across the lake  
"What's weird Melvin?" serina asked stretching  
"That girl over the other side of the lake, she doesn't seem to have her feet on the ground!" Melvin noted, serina looked across the lake  
"Zoycite!" molly cursed before racing towards the stranger, meanwhile arei-ite was knelt by a tree that seemed familiar  
"This is very weird!" she noted kneeling down  
"Get away from their you nega-scum!" molly demanded, arei-ite stood up her hands above her head  
"Okay you got me human!" arei-ite giggled, as she turned round molly became entranced by arei-ites beauty but most of all by the fact she was no older than molly herself  
"You're my age!" she exclaimed as arei-ite's eyes became level with molly's  
"You...!" arei-ite screamed before shooting herself into a hovering position above molly  
"You helped sailor moon to kill my brother!!" she cursed as she called her powers  
"Your brother? I've never hurt anyone in my life... hold on you mean nephlite!" molly was too late arei-ite was already enraged this revelation only pushed herself further  
"You dare to say his name!" arei-ite yelled, from behind the two of them came a sharp laugh  
"My queen!" arei-ite exclaimed as the image of queen beryl appeared before her  
"Arei-ite leave zoycite to deal with these humans, your are still grieving for nephlite!" the queen requested  
"But my queen? I want to help you and every time I try my age gets in the way, now the first chance I get you say I'm not fit, please give me a chance!" Arei-ite pleaded looking every now and then down at molly that was stood in awe  
"I will not tell you again!" beryl said before blasting arei-ite out of the sky.  
  
Part two, questions?  
Arei-ite landed with a thud against the tree, as she got to her feet tears began to stream from her eyes, molly didn't want to run but in the mood the evil queen was in she couldn't stay, luckily after hurting arei-ite the image of the queen vanished and molly was free to run to arei-ites side  
"She was just gonna blow you to moon dust and your helping her!" serina exclaimed, molly looked back at serina  
"She's nephlites sister, and besides she the same ages as you and me!" molly protested before turning back to arei-ite  
"If I help you, you have to promise not to blast me!" she requested, arei-ite was confused and so she agreed, as molly tended to arei-ites back a huge blast of energy could be seen from the park, it was coming from the cross roads school  
"Zoycite!" molly cried, arei-ite tried to move but every time she took a step forwards her back hurt  
"What are you gonna do help her destroy our planet after you so called queen just blasted you against a tree?" serina asked  
"You should know by now human, people of the nega-force should not disobey their queen!" Arei-ite noted  
"Well your not going anywhere, your hurt!" molly protested before pushing arei-ite to her knees, as molly was so preoccupied with arei-ite serina saw her chance to run and help her friends, when she left arei-ite found herself talking more freely than she had before  
"Why do you help me human? I do not understand, I was told you were their when my brother was killed!" arei-ite asked, molly nodded  
"I was there, but I didn't do it, neither did any of the sailor scouts!" molly explained, arei-ite laughed a painful laugh  
"Then who did? One of our own?" she asked, molly looked up  
"No... you lie, nephlite, killed by one of our own, that's impossible!" arei-ite demanded  
"Before he died he had told me that the negaverse was a place of evil, twisted and underhanded people who would kill their own if it would please the queen!" she explained, arei-ite nodded  
"Zoycite especially!" arei-ite replied, looking up arei-ite saw the tears in molly's eyes  
"You don't mean to tell me..."  
"She blasted him with these!" molly sobbed taking scraps of what seemed like a vine from a pouch in her satchel  
"This would kill a nega warrior, it drains their energy and that's what they need to live!" arei-ite sobbed, molly looked confused  
"You keep saying they, aren't you a nega warrior?" she asked  
"Ha! I wish, I was rescued by nephlite when I was very young, that's why I call him my brother, because he's taken care of me all these years!" arei-ite explained, placing her hand on molly shoulder she closed her eyes  
"What are you doing?" molly squealed  
"I want to see if what you say is true!" arei-ite explained, molly nodded  
"But first tell me your name!" molly requested  
"My name... nephlite called me arei-ite!" arei-ite explained  
"Because all the nega people have ite in their names?" molly asked, arei-ite nodded  
"Well arei, I'm molly!" molly introduced herself as arei-ite sat up  
"Molly, do you trust me not to hurt you? Do you trust me?" arei asked  
"If your nephlites sister, adopted or not, yes I trust you!" molly replied, arei closed her eyes once more and molly copied arei was nephlite sister and molly had trusted nephlite with her love and her life, suddenly arei-ite jolted like she had been shot, looking up molly screamed  
"Zoycite!" she cried,   
  
Part three, finding the truth  
Zoycite laughed her high-pitched vain laugh  
"So now she knows the truth about the traitor, won't do either of you any good, I'll be glad to see the back of the moon reject actually!" zoycite gloated  
"Moon reject?" arei mumbled  
"Ha! You still don't remember, and nephlite thought coming here would jolt it back to you, your not a real nega-villain your from the goody goody moon kingdom, he found you as a kid, abandoned in the fight! Should have left you, but nephlite was weak! He couldn't stand by and watch a child like you helplessly die" zoycite cackled  
"He wasn't weak!" molly cried but arei-ite stopped her  
"Save your breath young molly this is my battle!"   
Getting to her feet arei-ite levitated herself into the air  
"If that's so you witch, you should have done away with me when you killed nephlite!" arei-ite yelled  
"I should have yes, but the queen wanted you to grow up like malachite, to rule by her side!" zoycite laughed, arei-ite knew in seconds that the sailor scouts were behind her  
"Get molly out of here sailor scouts, this isn't your fight!" arei-ite demanded  
"Get real! Anything to do with the negaverse is our business!" Sailor mars demanded, arei-ite flew back and landed before mars  
"Okay if you want to help me you can destroy the monster behind you!" she demanded before rising once again into the air, Luna, sailor moons guardian cat remained  
"A moon orphan? Theres only one I know of!" Luna thought, suddenly she saw a sign flash beneath arei-ites fringe  
"Dark moon, I knew she wasn't dead!" Luna cheered but she quietened down as zoycite landed  
"Well well the cats out of the bag now isn't it, this brats a sailor scout, thank you Luna!" she cackled, through all this arei-ite was hovering in the air but her mind was in a state of limbo  
"I'm a member of the team I have helped to hurt how can this be?" she thought, she didn't have time to ask Luna because the cat had been knocked out of the way, arei-ite looked down but all she saw was zoycite and the sailor scouts looking as white as sheets  
Arei a voice called, arei-ite searched the sky  
You know I never use my levitation power the voice laughed  
"Nephlite!" arei exclaimed as the spirit of her brother appeared below her  
Come down here nephlites ghost demanded  
"Yes sir!" arei-ite agreed  
"Sir?" sailor moon asked a little grossed out, suddenly the four sailor scouts found themselves moving into a circle around the ghost and his sister a cloud formed around them blocking them from zoycite view  
Sailor scouts listen and listen good because I haven't much time, arei is one of you, she was too young to take her power and so when I found her I swore to protect her from the pain it would cause if the battle ever started again, but as you know not even I could stop that witch zoycite, so I want you to look after her, as I have, treat her as your own and be sure to help her learn her new found power nephlite demanded  
"We promise nephlite!" Jupiter said without hesitation  
"Yeah, you can count on us!" mars agreed, nephlite nodded before turning to arei  
Now sister its time you learnt the truth about your past, your name isn't arei-ite its dark moon, you were the princess soon to be queen of the warrior part of the moon, but you were too young to lead your people when we attacked and so, you know what happened, you're a sailor scout like those around you. I don't want you returning to the negaverse I want you to stay here, I'm charging you with looking after molly, and yourself nephlite explained, arei-ite was scared but she didn't hesitate in agreeing  
Now sailor scouts get to it, get that witch! Nephlite demanded, as the sailor scouts spread out arei-ite began to cry  
Don't cry arei, I'll always be with you, and here, this proves it nephlite said passing arei a grey and black cat  
"Hello arei, I've been waiting to meet you!" the cat said, arei-ite nodded and took the cat from her brother  
"I'll get that witch nephlite, and I promise to look after molly for you!" she said as nephlites spirit disappeared  
  
Part four, the begging of a feud  
As the cloud disappeared arei-ite saw that zoycite had molly  
"Now's your chance arei! Just call the dark moon star and cry dark moon star power" the cat explained arei nodded, standing her full height she cupped her hands on the left side of her body, slowly a star of black light appeared in her hands, lifting it above her head arei-ite cried  
"DARK MOON STAR POWER!" as the other scouts watched dark moon launched herself back into the air  
"Check this out zoycite, wouldn't you rather face me, the little brat who ruined your chances with the queen rather than that human girl?" arei-ite asked  
"Gladly!" zoycite replied, just as zoycite was about to fire dark moon raised her arms above her head  
"I call on the power of the warrior moon, the dark side of the mighty moon... dark moon fire!" dark moon threw her hands towards zoycite who was thrown all the way across the lake  
"Wow!" the remaining scouts gasped  
"I'll get you for that arei-ite!" zoycite cursed  
"Its not arei-ite anymore zoycite, she's sailor dark moon now!" Jupiter yelled, arei smiled  
"Nice following arei-ite but when I find all the moon crystals it won't help you!" zoycite said before disappearing.   
  
  
Part five, new girl  
Arei-ite landed and turned to sailor moon and her fellow scouts  
"How was that for a first fight as a sailor scout?" she asked  
"Perfecto!" came the voice of the cat nephlite had given her, arei knelt down  
"Thanks, but what's your name, I can't call you guardian cat in this world?" arei-ite asked  
"My names hart-star."  
" Speaking of names I believe it would be best if you lost the ite from your name!" sailor moon suggested from behind her, she back up like a shot as arei-ite got to her feet  
"Your right serina I should!" she replied  
"I'm not even gonna ask how you know that!" mars laughed, arei turned away as she returned to her nega-suit   
"Were are we gonna go arei? You can't return to the nega realm you know what your brother said." Hart-star asked  
"You can come and live with me, I live alone!" Jupiter suggested, arei brightened up immediately  
"Are you sure lita? I mean I'd stick out like a sore thumb in this world!" arei asked  
"That's easily remedied tomorrow we go shopping!" raye explained as the sailor scouts and their new addition headed towards lita's house.  
  
Part six, new kids luck  
It was a few days after arei's entrance to the sailor scouts lives, lita and ami were showing her round cross roads high school  
"Wow, I saw this place through the crystal but I never thought I'd actually go here!" arei gasped in awe  
"Well, welcome to cross roads high school!" Ami giggled  
"Hello ami, lita and you must be arei?" Mrs haruna asked as she approached them  
"Yes I am!" arei replied  
"I'm Mrs haruna serina's teacher, your in the same class as lita!" mrs haruna explained, arei nodded, looking past mrs haruna arei saw molly beaming at her  
"Arei, you're here!" molly cried throwing her arms around her new friend  
"Hey I promised didn't I, and if what I've learnt so far is true humans mean promises when they say them!" arei explained  
"A little text book but okay!" lita laughed  
"Come on Melvin wants to meet you!" molly said leading arei away from lita and down towards her class room, as they watched Melvin arei-ite noticed a few mistakes in his work  
"You said he was smart right molly?" arei asked, molly nodded  
"Well the why has he put e=mc triangular and not squared?" arei asked, Melvin stared at his work then up at arei  
"Thanks!" he said, arei smiled  
"Oh my god! He's here!" molly squealed before dashing to the door  
"Whose here?" arei asked catching up to her  
"Ryan Mitchell the American transfer student! Look!" molly called, arei couldn't see so she levitated herself, the boy was tall with spike blondish brown hair and model good looks, he walked straight past every girl until he reached arei, arei dropped herself to the floor so he didn't see her power  
"Hi, your arei right?" Ryan asked, arei nodded timidly  
"Good, I'm glad, I've been looking all over for you, I'm new here too I was wondering if you'd like to hang?" Ryan asked, arei couldn't believe her luck.  
At the end of the day as Ryan stood on the doorstep to lita's house  
"I'll see you tomorrow arei, eight o clock good for you?" Ryan asked, arei nodded before Ryan turned and headed back towards the arcade   
"He's so cute!" lita squealed as arei entered the kitchen  
"Sorry I'm late, Ryan insisted we go to get a soda!" arei explained  
"Its okay arei, they girls are coming over later, I'm making dinner!" lita explained  
"Hello arei!" hart-star greeted as arei closed the door to her room  
"Hi hart-star, I have just had the best day of my entire life!" she sighed falling onto the bed, later on as the sailor scouts sat around the dining table they all wanted to know one thing  
"Does he like you?" serina asked  
"Like me? He wouldn't have spent the entire day with me if he hated me!" arei replied, serina and lita giggled  
"Let me rephrase that, he's got a crush on you, serina just wants to know if he is showing it!" lita explained, arei-ite blushed  
"I hope he does like me, cos I could hardly speak all day, its never been a problem talking to boys before!" arei explained  
"Meaning you like him!" lita agreed, suddenly there was a loud knock on the door  
"I'll get it lita!" arei volunteered,   
  
  
Part seven, the package  
When arei opened the door there was a deliveryman on the doorstep  
"Can I help you?" arei asked  
"You arei?" the delivery man asked, arei nodded  
"Here!" the man replied passing her a package before walking back to his van  
"Who was it arei?" lita asked as arei returned  
"A delivery guy, he gave me this!" arei replied putting the package on the table  
"Open it, you'll never know who its from otherwise!" raye suggested  
"Yes I will!" arei said picking up the card  
"Dear arei, we may have only just met but I think you're the greatest girl I've ever met, so this is for you, its signed with the words TITANIUM POWER!" arei read  
"Titanium power who'd sign a card like that?" serina asked  
"Ryan!" arei signed  
"How do you know?" ami asked  
"Titanium is his favourite colour, haven't you noticed the sign on the shoulder of his training top, its his fathers works signet but its titanium!" arei explained as she opened the packaged  
"A book?" ami exclaimed  
"Not just any book ami, I wonder how he found it that quick?" arei asked  
"Found what, what is this book?" raye asked  
"Its known as the galaxy book, or at least it's a copy of the original, its full of Greek myths and legends especially those about the amazons! I saw it mentioned in the book I lent from ami the day I joined you!" arei replied as she picked the book up into her arms,  
"whats this?" raye asked picking up a sheet of paper that had fallen out  
"I don't think Greeks went to the Cinema!" raye noted passing the letter to arei  
"dear arei please don't mention this at school, I don't want to ruin your style but I'd be honoured if you'd join me in going to the cinema to see she's all that!" arei read, lita smiled   
"you gonna go?" lita asked  
"ofcourse I am lita!" arei replied before leaving the house  
  
  
  



End file.
